<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Move [Protostar Art] by anoblebattle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221594">Your Move [Protostar Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle'>anoblebattle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you dance, you can enjoy the luxury of being you.”<br/>- Paulo Coelho</p>
<p>“We dance to seduce ourselves. To fall in love with ourselves. When we dance with another, we manifest the very thing we love about ourselves so that they may see it and love us too.”<br/>- Kamand Kojouri</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Move [Protostar Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/gifts">SQDrabbles</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590480">A Swan on the Dancefloor, a Mills in the streets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles">SQDrabbles</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184200589@N02/49820620932/in/photostream/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the amazing SQDrabbles ｡^‿^｡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>